Rey vampiro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque cuando el rey vampiro Dragneel mordía a una mortal prácticamente la convertía en su pareja y en una de los suyos. Y eso era lo que deseaba con cierta rubia


_**Hola amigos.**_

 _ **Este fanfic lo quería subir en la fecha de Halloween, pero lamentablemente no pude subirlo. En mi Twitter puse que subiría muchos fanfic (si quieren saber mi Twitter el zelda está en mi perfil) y uno de estos fanfic es este.**_

 _ **Así que espero que les guste. Y a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon**_

* * *

La noche era muy oscura. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba todo. Y en cierto bosque una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios, buen cuerpo y un vestido rojo pasaba corriendo sin saber que se dirigía a un lugar un poco más tenebroso.

-Rayos esto me pasa por salirme sola y no esperarme a el

Empezaba a maldecirse por todo. Ya se sentía cansada pero no podía desaparecer aquella sensación de ser perseguida por algo o alguien.

Por más que volteaba no encontraba a alguien. Estaba desesperada y cansada. Se podía imaginar que era pero no el quién. Al sentir que sus piernas ya no daban para mas se detuvo a respirar en un gran árbol.

-Ya no puedo más... Simplemente ya no puedo mas...

Seguía respirando hasta que cierto ruido escucho a sus espaldas. Cuando se volteo se encontró con un chico peliblanco con brillantes ojos rojos.

Veía como poco a poco este se acercaba a ella. La rubia quería correr pero sentía como sus piernas estaban entumecidas. Solo cayó al piso mientras se alejaba a él, mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Creo que sabes a lo que vengo

La rubia vio como grandes colmillos aparecían en la boca de este. Ella solo atino por cerrar sus ojos y hacer con sus brazos un intento de escudo. Quería gritar pero sentía que su voz no salía de ella.

Sentía como aquel sujeto se acercaba a ella. Sentía como cada vez estaba más cerca. Y cuando pudo sentir la respiración tan cerca del, sintió como era levantada con brusquedad.

-Nunca te acerques a ella bastardo

Esa voz se le hacía conocida. Abrió los ojos y vio a un chico pelirrosa. Sus hermosos ojos jade fueron cambiados por unos ojos color rojo sangre.

Vio como sus colmillos se mostraban largos, afilados y brillantes. Mostraba una mirada seria pero sobre todo muy enojado. Sentía como con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se cerraba cada vez más fuerte. Y como cada vez la acercaba a su gran y fuerte cuerpo.

-Aléjate ahora mismo

Su voz sonaba muy grave. Con él se sentía segura aunque de alguna manera no podía dejar de temblar un poco. Sus piernas flaqueaban y su rostro lo sentía rojo

-Lo siento su majestad, solo es una estúpida humana

Vio como los ojos del pelirrosa brillaron más. Y aquel chico peliblanco mostraba una cara de miedo, lo único bueno que pudo hacer fue huir de ese lugar.

Segundos despues escucho como el pelirrosa suspiraba con una gran pesadez. Y despues de todo ese mal rato al fin le dirigía una mirada a la rubia.

Le dedico una sonrisa tranquila, vio como sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos para pintarse de color jade y junto su frente con la de la rubia. Vio como ella se sonrojaba, amaba el color rojo en su rostro.

-Fue tu culpa por no esperarme, si me hubieras esperado hubiéramos evitado todo esto Lucy...

Cerró sus ojos y aspiro el dulce aroma de ella. Lo tranquilizaba. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue ese hermoso color, no café, si no caramelo de sus ojos.

-Lo siento pero ya estabas tardando Natsu y pues pensé que yo podría ir sola

Hablaba nerviosa, no porque estaba cerca de él, si no porque no dejaba de mirarla. Sin más el se acerco más y le dio un dulce beso en la nariz. Paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y la acerco más a él.

Su aroma era tan embriagante. Era el único olor que más le gustaba, hasta podía asegurar que le gustaba más que el olor de la sangre.

-Necesito mostrarte algo muy importante

Volvió a sonreírle de una manera tierna. Dejo de abrazarla, sin dejar que se apartara de él. Empezaron a caminar a paso lento. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino.

Ninguno hablaba. Se sentía tan cálidos y completos, el uno del otro. Caminaron hasta llegar a un gran lugar, más oscuro.

-Necesito que cierres los ojos

Ambos tenían una gran confianza. Así que sin dudar ella cerro lo ojos. El sonrió satisfecho. La acerco más a su cuerpo y en un solo instante ya estaban dentro de aquel lugar.

Siguió abrazando a su rubia. Acerco su nariz al cuello de esta y empezó a oler su embriagante aroma. Sus impulsos crecieron y empezó a dar pequeños besos hasta subir a su oreja la cual empezó a lamer.

-N-Nah... Natsu...

Amaba el sonido de su voz. El mencionado solo sonrió y se separo un poco de ella. Vio como aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Como sus mejillas tenían un hermoso rojo.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Luce

Hablo con una voz muy ronca. Vio como abría lentamente sus ojos. Despues de mucho rato volvía a ver ese hermoso color de sus ojos. La chica le sonrió y empezó a mover sus ojos.

El lugar era oscuro. Detrás de ellos había una gran ventana la cual entraba los rayos de la luna.

-¿Ahora si me dirás para que estamos aquí?

La rubia salió del refugio de sus brazos del pelirrosa y camino para estar enfrente de la gran ventana. Este la siguió en silencio y la abrazo por la espalda.

Hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y siguió aspirando su aroma. Sus brazos se cerraron en la cintura de ella.

-Pues te traje aquí para pedirte algo importante

Ella lo miro con una mirada confundida. Este solo sonrió y se separo de ella. Camino para estar en frente de la chica rubia. Tomo su mano y se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

-Te traje aquí porque quiero pedirte que seas mi compañera de vida Lucy

Hablo con una voz fuerte y segura. Vio como la chica se sonrojo y con su otra mano cubrió su boca del asombro.

-No sé que haría sin ti, yo no sé que haría si tú no estás a mi lado, no te quiero ver sola ahora que tus padres no están aquí así que te pido que pases tu vida a mi lado siendo mi pareja, te necesito...

Su voz sonaba suplicante. Al terminar de hablar todo quedo en silencio. Vio como lagrimas salían de sus ojos chocolates. Un dolor en el pecho surgió.

Algo no estaba bien. Estaba a punto de soltar la mano de ella. Hasta que sintió como unos delicados brazos pasaban alrededor de su cuello. Y como esta se enterraba en su pecho.

-Claro que acepto idiota yo ya no quiero estar sola así que si acepto ser tu pareja

Sintió como pequeñas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. Y sin más abrazo a aquella rubia. La abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella, aunque realmente era así.

Los minutos pasaron, ellos seguían en esa posición tan cálida. La rubia subió su mirada y le dedico la más bella de las sonrisas.

Este de igual manera sonrió. Subió una de sus manos hasta llegar a la mejilla de ella. Poco a poco se iba acercando al rostro de ella. Vio como ella cerraba totalmente los ojos. Y a solo estar unos cuantos centímetros de esos deliciosos labios. Le susurro.

-Te amo Lucy...

Cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios. Un beso algo torpe pero lleno de amor. Los minutos pasaron y el beso se fue haciendo un poco más apasionado.

Se separaron un poco para poder respirar. Al abrir sus ojos vio lo más hermoso. El más hermoso de los sonrojos estaba en ella.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Lucy

Volvió hablar seguro. Se acerco y junto sus frentes. Sintió como ella subía su mano a su mejilla. Los ojos de ella mostraban amor y algo más.

-También te amo Natsu...

Al escuchar estas palabras el pelirrosa bajo su rostro poco a poco hasta llegar al cuello de ella. Su nariz se paseaba por todo su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja donde se encargo de morderla suavemente.

-Nah...

El sonido que más le gustaba. Dejo de morder la oreja y empezó a repartir pequeños besos así bajando lentamente al hombro de ella.

Sentía que en cualquier momento se caería despues de todo lo que estaba haciendo su pelirrosa. Arrugo con más fuerza la camisa de este.

Al ver lo que hacía su rubia la cargo haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en la cintura de él. El gruño de satisfacción al estar unido de esa manera con ella.

Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una alfombra roja y tirarse con ella aun abajo de él. Siguió besando el cuello de ella.

Ella subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de él, donde se encargo de despeinar mas esa cabellera rosa. El pelirrosa sin esperar más empezó a subir cada vez más aquel vestido rojo.

Acariciaba con una lentitud y pasión aquellas largas y hermosas piernas. La chica se había puesto un poco tiesa ante este acto y cerro sus piernas. Ante esto el pelirrosa se acerco al oído de la rubia.

-Relájate Lucy

Hablo con voz ronca y sensual. La chica asintió levemente y dejo de ponerse tensa. Sentía como las caricias de aquel pelirrosa subían cada vez más por su cuerpo. Sentía como aquel hermoso vestido era levantado hasta llegar más arriba de sus rodillas.

El pelirrosa veía con amor y pasión aquella chica que estaba debajo de él. Siguió subiendo sus manos. Toco la pequeña cintura. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a ese par de enormes pechos que tenia.

-Eres hermosa y mas que perfecta

La jalo con cuidado e hizo que se sentara en su regazo. La chica gimió, había sentido algo duro y grande golpeando su intimidad. Subió su rostro de su cuello a esos labios tan hinchados. Un beso lleno de pasión, mordía sus labios y sus lenguas se unían en una danza.

Mientras que sus manos se dirigían a la espalda de la chica para bajar lentamente aquel vestido. Siguió bajándolo hasta que dejo al descubierto aquellos grandes pechos, la chica al ya no sentir cubierta esa parte se abrazo mas al cuerpo del chico probando que se aplastaran con el pecho del pelirrosa.

Ambos se separaron, jadeantes y con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

-N-Natsu... Por favor...

Había sonado como suplica de la rubia. El pelirrosa al escucharla no tardo mas y arranco, rompiéndolo en pedazos, aquel hermoso vestido.

La chica iba a protestar hasta que sintió como el pelirrosa bajaba a sus pechos, los torturaba lentamente. Todo lo que sentía era muy excitante. Ambos se encontraban excitados.

No podía parar de gemir. Era una sensación maravillosa. La chica subió sus brazos, con mucho esfuerzo, al cuello del pelirrosa. Desato con cuidado aquella capa negra. Y empezó abrir con lentitud aquella chaqueta negra que el tenia.

Aprovechaba también para acariciar aquellos músculos que solo esa chaqueta cubría. Eran duros.

El pelirrosa al sentir como la chica lo acariciaba lenta y tortuosamente. No espero más y se separo de los pechos de la chica por un momento para sacarse aquella chaqueta.

-Mejor así Luce...

Volvió hablar con voz ronza y sensual. Y volvió a besar y saborear aquellos botones rosas. Los mordía y los estiraba, los manejaba a su antojo. La chica hacia mucho esfuerzo para poder tocar con suavidad aquellos músculos que el chico escondía.

Torturaba al chico con todas esas caricias. Y para vengarse el chico bajo lentamente su mano hasta llegar a la única prenda que ella vestía. Aquellas bragas de color rojo. Empezó a acariciarla aun sobre la tela.

La chica dejo de acariciar aquellos músculos para empezar a gemir más y más fuerte.

El chico se separo de sus pechos y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

-Déjalo salir Luce...

Subió hasta los labios de ella. Y volvió a bajar para hacer su recorrido. Beso y se encargo en dejar marcas en su cuello. Volvió a besar sus pechos. Beso su vientre plano hasta llegar a esas braguitas. Las cual empezó a bajarlas con la boca. Y despues con ayuda de sus manos termino por quitárselas.

-Perfecto...

Volvió a besar aquella chica mientras que su mano se dirigía acariciar el mismo lugar.

-Nah... Ah...

Su respiración era más rápida y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Al momento de invadir la boca de la chica con su lengua, el metió un dedo en ella.

Ella arqueo la espalda. Y mordió un poco el labio del pelirrosa. Se separo un poco de la chica rubia. Sacaba y metía su dedo en la rubia.

-Ah... Nah... N-Natsu...

Los gemidos de la chica lo enloquecían. Así que de golpe metió un segundo dedo en ella. Y volvió arquear la espalda. Mas gemidos sonoros salían de ella, los sacaba y metía con más fuerza, más rapidez, más intensidad.

Se comía los gemidos de la chica con besos. Estaba tan metido en esto que no se había dado cuenta cuando las manos de la chica lo tocaron aun sobre el pantalón.

Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Pero dejo que la chica lo siguiera acariciando, esas caricias tímidas lo estaban volviendo loco. Seguía con su tarea de sacar y meter sus dedos de la chica rubia.

Mientras que ella seguía en la difícil tarea de quitarle el pantalón, el seguía sacando y metiendo sus dedos. Aunque la chica se le dificulto mas ya que tuvo una magnifica explosión de placer.

Un sonoro gemido salió de ella. Todo de ella había terminado en los dedos, y parte de la mano, del pelirrosa. Este saco las manos de ella.

-Ya estas lista Luce...

Termino de hablar para despues lamer su mano con la esencia de la chica. Esta se sonrojo violentamente en lo que normalizaba un poco su respiración.

El pelirrosa le sonrió con picardía. Y de un rápido movimiento termino por quitarse sus prendas, al igual que sus zapatos.

-Natsu...

La chica de nuevo había mencionado su nombre en forma de suplica. El pelirrosa le dedico una de esas sonrisas que daban confianza y a la vez era una llena de amor.

Se acerco a ella. Empezó a rozar su miembro con la entrada de la chica mientras que le repartía pequeños besos en la cara de esta.

-Esto te dolerá un poco Lucy, así que entrare lo más lento posible...

Puso su miembro en la entrada de la chica. Se acostó un poco en ella y empezó a entrar levemente. La chica cerró los ojos, sabía que iba a ser el primer y único hombre que entraría en ella.

Beso sus labios hinchados, ella abrazo al chico, una pequeña distracción para que el pudiera entrar de golpe en su cuerpo. Sabía que le dolía, tanto que ella enterró levemente sus uñas en la espalda ancha de él, provocando leves rasguños.

-Ya paso Luce, me moveré cuando estés lista

Sentía como las paredes de la intimidad de ella apretaban a su miembro. Quería hundirse más en ella pero primero esperaría a que ella se acostumbrara a él.

Beso su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su cuello y sus labios. Se separo levemente de ella, vio como abría sus ojos el cual era como un chocolate derretido cegados de placer.

-Natsu... Ya puedes moverte

Susurro. El pelirrosa la vio a un dudoso pero sus intentos de hundirse más en ella lo dominaron. Así que empezó a entrar y salir de ella de forma delicada y suave.

La rubia bajo su cuerpo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, de su boca salían agudos gemidos. Y seguía arañando al pelirrosa, le dolía un poco. Pero era un dolor muy placentero, muy excitante.

-M-Mírame Luce...

Vio como la chica hacia mucho esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrió totalmente, vio una mirada desnuda, cegada de placer, se veía indefensa pero segura, una mirada de amor puro.

-Nah... Natsu...

Un gemido salió junto con su nombre, el cual lo descontrolo por completo. Así que empezó a dar embestidas mucho más rápidas y con más intensidad. Quería hundirse más en ella, lo ansiaba.

Más gemidos salieron de ella, chillaba de placer. El pelirrosa solo gruñía y soltaba una que otra maldición por toda la excitación que sentía.

Beso aquellos labios que no paraban de gritar su nombre. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar, empezaron a enredarse como sus cuerpos se enredaban.

Las manos de ella bajaron hasta la cintura de él. Hizo que él se acercara mas en ella, que se hundiera mas y que llegara a un lugar mucho mejor.

Entro con más fuerza. Sus estocadas subieron de intensidad y cada vez eran más rápidas. Sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura de ella, su boca se separo de ella y bajo a los botones rosas de ella, donde se encargo de succionarlos, estirarlos y torturarlos como él quisiera.

La chica solo se dejaba. Veía como el pelirrosa la torturaba, como le proporcionaba un increíble placer. Se sentía más que amada y muy excitada.

El pelirrosa dejo de torturar los botones rosa de la chica para verla. Ella siempre había sido hermosa y sexy pero justamente en estos momentos se le hacía más hermosa y más sexy.

Sentía como el ya iba a llegar a su límite, sentía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba y estaba más que seguro que ella también terminaría.

Empezó a subir con pequeños besos hasta el cuello de ella. La rubia vio como el pelirrosa no dejaba de besar su blanco cuello.

Subió sus brazos al cuello del pelirrosa, donde ahi despeinaba su rebelde cabello y lo acercaba más. Mientras que con mucho esfuerzo enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de él. No quería que el saliera, aun.

-Lu-Luce... Lu-Luce... Y-Yo...

El chico no podía hablar, sentía como en el cualquier momento el explotaría. La chica puso una mano en la mejilla de él, ella también sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría.

-N-No importa Na-Natsu... P-Puedes... N-Nah... Hacerlo

Siguió viendo a su pelirrosa y vio como los ojos de él cambiaban, de su color jade a los ojos rojos muy brillosos.

Vio como los colmillos del pelirrosa crecían cada vez más. Y como se acercaba a su cuello. La chica solo cerró los ojos y espero a que las dos grandes agujas se acercaran y atravesaran su cuello.

Una explosión surgió en ambos. Ella exploto sobre él. Sintió como las paredes apretaban su miembro. Y el exploto dentro de ella. Toda su esencia había terminado dentro de ella.

Pero al momento de tener esa magnífica explosión el pelirrosa clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la rubia. Ella sentía como el tomaba su sangre. Era exquisita, era un sabor inigualable. Su aroma y su sabor nunca nadie lo reemplazaría.

Poco despues vio como él se separaba de su cuello, de su boca salía sangre, su sangre. Le dedico una tímida sonrisa, aun con sus ojos rojos. Se rasgo levemente la muñeca y bebió su propia sangre. Se acerco a ella y de golpe la beso. Estaba haciendo que probara su propia sangre combinada con la de él.

Al separarse de ella ambos se vieron. Ambos se sonrieron con una tierna pero a la vez tímida sonrisa. Ella sabía que de ahora en adelante ella sería su compañera de por vida. Ahora serian dos pares de ojos rojos. El ritual para que fuera su compañera estaba completo, con aquella mordida y haber compartido su sangre era parte para que ella se convirtiera como él.

-Ahora si eres mi compañera de vida Luce…

El pelirrosa le sonrió de manera especial. Aunque poco despues se le borro esa sonrisa. Vio que aun estaba dentro de ella y volvió a moverse. Ella emitió un leve grito de sorpresa.

-¿Aun no tienes suficiente?... Te amo Natsu…

La chica lo miro con cara divertida. Esta sería una larga noche para ambos, una noche divertida, sensual y muy excitante para los nuevos amantes de por vida.

-Nunca me cansare de ti, te amo Luce…

Ambos se volvieron a besar. Y volvieron a empezar a demostrarse su amor. Aquel gran lugar fue testigo de su amor. Y quizá de algo más en un futuro.

* * *

 _ **Nunca había escrito tanto en lo que llevo en fanfiction. Pero es una pequeña compensación de que no pude subirlo ni jueves ni viernes. Recuerden seguirme en Twitter, aquí les daré más noticias importantes y muchas sorpresas.**_

 _ **Bien nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 5 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
